


텐데... (timeless)

by crystallizedcherry, rainintheplain (crystallizedcherry)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Time Skips
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/rainintheplain
Summary: Jungwoo dan Jaehyun; dan cerita-cerita tentang waktu.





	1. time: to be carried away

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: karya ini adalah sebuah fanfiksi yang terpisah dari apapun yang terjadi di dunia nyata. penggunaan nama tokoh, setting, dan segala elemen yang sama dengan dunia nyata adalah untuk keperluan hiburan belaka. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini.

Kaki Jungwoo yang berjuntai berayun ke depan-belakang, depan-belakang dengan teratur. Jungwoo mencoba bernyanyi, tetapi langsung senyap. Angin sedang tak tertebak. Ia yakin Jaehyun juga tak mungkin mendengarnya.

(Namun, seringkali, bernyanyi adalah tentang dirinya sendiri. Bukan Jaehyun. Bukan pula teman-teman yang lain. Suara halusnya adalah dari hati, untuk hati. Bukan untuk siapa-siapa, kecuali Kim Jungwoo.)

Bungkus kertas bekas hamburger digumpal, menumpuk di antara mereka. Jaehyun sudah habis dua, sekarang kentang goreng. Gelas besar soda milik Jungwoo masih setengah penuh. Milik Jaehyun sudah kosong satu.

“Kurasa suatu saat aku akan miskin karena makanan.”

Kalimat itu disambut tawa oleh Jungwoo. “Kalau begitu, cepat-cepatlah debut, hyung.”

“Memangnya aku yang mengatur?” Jaehyun juga tertawa. Renyah. segar seperti angin senja.

Jungwoo menonton cahaya yang memudar, langit menggelap, dan bangunan-bangunan seakan-akan menelan matahari. Kota mencari kehidupan lain lewat nyala lampu. Romantisasi malam akan dimulai dalam waktu beberapa menit.

“Hyung, besok, ayo kita nonton.”

“Film apa?”

“Belum tahu. Kita pilih saja di sana nanti. Aku kosong, kamu juga kosong, kan, hyung?”

“Malam?”

“Ya.”

Jaehyun mengangguk-angguk. Jungwoo menghabiskan sisa burgernya. Tanpa rasa malu, ia menjilati jari-jarinya.

Lampu-lampu menyala semakin banyak di horison pandangan Jungwoo. Ia mulai merasakan hawa dingin.

“Pulang sekarang?” tawar Jaehyun.

“Yah, jangan. Masih belum terlalu gelap, hyung.”

Jaehyun menghabiskan sodanya dalam sekali sedot. Dia membuka penutup gelasnya, meminum sisa-sanya berikut es batunya langsung dari mulut gelas. Bunyi kunyahan es batunya terdengar jelas. “Sudah hampir malam saja. Aku belum selesai nonton video-video yang diminta pelatih, nih. Padahal besok aku diminta tampil di depannya.”

“Ya ... sudah mau malam.” Jungwoo mencebik, tipis. “Hari ini kita pergi ke mana saja? Beli baju, jajan makanan,” Jungwoo menghitung dengan jarinya, “ke pameran seni, beli buku, jajan lagi ... mencoba main skateboard, jajan lagi ....”

Jaehyun terkekeh. “Hari Boros Sedunia.”

“Tahu-tahu sudah malam saja.” Jungwoo mengangkat bahu. “_Waktu_. Kenapa, sih, untuk hari atau hal-hal yang menyenangkan, waktu rasanya cepat sekali berlalu. Coba, saat kita sedih. Rasanya waktu berlalu lambat sekali.”

Jaehyun melompat dari tembok, berdiri di belakang Jungwoo. Jungwoo menoleh ka arahnya. “Namanya juga bersenang-senang. Kita larut, kan?”

“Saat sedih, kita juga larut.”

“_Larut_-nya berbeda. Di situlah cara kita memaknai waktu.”

Jungwoo diam sejenak. Jaehyun melangkah pelan-pelan, menjauh dari tembok tinggi tersebut. Kemudian, dengan tergesa-gesa Jungwoo mengumpulkan sampah-sampah mereka. Melompat dari tempat duduknya.

Berlari mengejar Jaehyun.


	2. timeless sunrise

Jungwoo menaburkan makanan-makanan kering itu seperti sebuah jejak. Sang kucing mengikutinya, memakannya pelan-pelan. Tertinggal jauh dari Jungwoo yang sudah melambaikan tangan.

Jungwoo berlari kecil mengejar Jaehyun. Menyusul menembus kabut, mengikuti jejak nyanyian Jaehyun. Jungwoo mengantongi plastik kemasan _dry food _itu, membuat sebagian dari makanan tersebut tercecer dalam prosesnya. Si kucing masih asyik makan di kejauhan, tak peduli pada tawa Jungwoo yang halus menyelinap di antara tipisnya halimun pagi yang sebentar lagi terangkat.

Jaehyun tiba di tepi sungai. Tidak ada seorang pun selain mereka. Seekor burung menjauhkan diri dari birai, melanjutkan perjalanan ke utara. Jaehyun melompati birai, mendekati sungai. Jungwoo hanya bertopang di sana, mengamati horison timur yang mulai meruap-ruap dengan kehangatan. Warna cerah mulai merekah sedikit demi sedikit, menyusup di antara gedung dan rumah-rumah.

Jungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam, menutup mata sedetik-dua detik, lalu membukanya lagi. Jaehyun berdiri diam di tepi sungai, memunggunginya. Seekor burung tak beranjak, beberapa langkah dari Jaehyun. Air sungai begitu tenang. Tak ada koak sesaat pun. Tak ada embus angin. Tak ada kendaraan, tak ada suara latar.

Yang bergerak hanya sudut-sudut bibir Jungwoo.

Tiada waktu. Tiada detik.

Hanya ada Jungwoo dan dunianya yang berhenti. Senyumannya, matanya yang penuh harap.

Lalu Jaehyun menoleh. _Ayo ke sini_, gumamnya tanpa suara.

Dunianya bergerak lagi. Jaehyun menghidupkan waktunya.

Waktunya hidup karena Jaehyun.


	3. time: how would mine go without you?

Jendela kamar Jungwoo di atas sana masih terbuka. Jaehyun mendongak, menemukannya masih terang, tirainya melambai-lambai. Dia mendekap dirinya sendiri dengan jaketnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan langkah untuk menuju dorm.

Jungwoo memang belum tidur. Ia melakukan sesuatu, entah apa, dengan sebuah pot tanaman kecil yang baru dibelinya. Seingat Jaehyun, tadi siang, pot itu berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sekarang, sudah ada di sudut mejanya, ia sedang mengamati tanaman tersebut. Ada serpihan-serpihan tanah di sekeliling pot tersebut.

“Tanamannya kenapa?”

“Disemutin, hyung.” Jungwoo berdiri tegak, menepuk-nepukkan tangannya, lalu mengelapnya begitu saja di kedua sisi pakaiannya. “Padahal, waktu beli nggak ada. Mungkin aku cuma nggak lihat.”

“Biasanya ada semacam ... obat?”

“Iya, yang kubaca di internet sih gitu. Aku keluar dulu, ya. Toko-toko buat tanaman masih buka kan, ya, jam segini?”

Jaehyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jaket. “Masih jam delapan. Mungkin masih banyak yang buka.” Jaehyun menonton Jungwoo yang mengambil jaketnya dari dalam lemari, lalu mengambil ponsel dari atas tempat tidur, bergegas. “Seandainya tahu dari tadi, titip denganku saja.”

“Aku bisa keluar sendiri, kok.” Jungwoo memasang jaketnya. “Aku pergi dulu, ya, hyung. Nanti kalau yang lain tanya, bilang aja aku lagi jajan.” Ia tertawa kecil sebentar, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Jaehyun masih menekuri tanaman Jungwoo bahkan ketika lelaki itu sudah meninggalkan kamarnya. Ada semut-semut kecil yang menaiki batang kecilnya, daunnya, menyelinap di antara pori-pori tanahnya. Ada gumpalan tisu di dekat pot yang lupa dibuang Jungwoo, semut terlihat keluar dari sana. Jaehyun ingin membantu menyingkirkannya, tetapi tampaknya akan tiada akhir kecuali dengan menggunakan cairan kimia khusus. Dia berdiri tegak lagi, menunggu Jungwoo saja.

Dia mendekati jendela, menutupnya, tetapi berhenti sebentar. Jungwoo berjalan di trotoar, mengarah ke barat, dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Jaehyun terus mengamati sampai Jungwoo hilang dari pandangannya; kemudian, yang berada di sekelilingnya mulai masuk ke dalam ruang perhatiannya. Kota yang bergerak pelan seiring malam yang semakin tinggi. Orang-orang yang bergerak cepat, mengejar waktu. Iring-iringan kendaraan. Dengung yang bising. Titik-titik cahaya yang menyilaukan di satu sisi, memudar di sisi yang lain.

Belakangan dia menjadi sering mengamati. Melihat lebih jauh.

Lalu perhatiannya kembali pada pot tanaman tersebut. Melihat bagian dari ketekunan Jungwoo merawatnya meski baru jam-jam pertama memiliki. Jungwoo begitu sungguh-sungguh; keras kepala untuk hal yang penuh kasih sayang. Menghabiskan waktu untuk hal sederhana, tetapi detil. Mengamati bagaimana dunia di sekitar mereka berputar, mencurahkan perhatian untuk banyak hal yang diabaikan.

Jaehyun tidak berkedip, begitu lama.

Jika dirinya tak mengenal Jungwoo,

entah bagaimana cara dia menghabiskan waktu sekarang.


End file.
